Cullen & Son’s LLP
by Wants2BeACullen
Summary: Bella get’s a job at a prestigious Chicago law firm straight out of college. What happens when she finds that one of the Cullen boys despises her? Or does he? B&E AH/AU Romance/Drama Rated M for language and future lemons!
1. Welcome Home

Summery: Bella get a job at a prestigious Chicago law firm straight out of college. What happens when she finds that one of the Cullen boys despises her? Or does he? B&E AH/AU Romance/Drama Rated M for language and future lemons!!!

Cullen & Son's LLP

**********

**A/N: Hope you enjoy my little story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**********

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Here I am driving in a U-Haul two weeks after graduating summa cum laude from Dartmouth law school. I am on my way to a new city, new job and new apartment. I have been driving for two days and I stayed at a Holiday Inn last night. I was offered a job at Cullen & Son's LLP by only phone interview. Carlisle and Esme Cullen are the nicest people I have ever encountered. I can't wait to meet them and the rest of the Cullen's. I am so excited to finally have a place to call home. I have not had a home or any family since Renee and Charlie died five years ago in the fire that claimed my childhood home and my parents.

I pulled up to the address of my new apartment and I thought I had the wrong place. The building was run down and the surrounding area looked like it was the wrong side of town. I guess this is what happens when you move to another state without visiting said state. I don't know what pictures were on the website but it surely was not this place.

I went to the office to get my keys and apartment number. After going up to the apartment and seeing that it was disgusting, dirty and smelled like a men's gas station bathroom. I pulled out my cell and called Cullen & Son's LLP while walking down towards the U-Haul.

"Thank you for calling Cullen & Son's LLP, Alice speaking. How can I help you?"

"Can I please speak to Esme Cullen?"

"Can I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Bella Swan"

"Oh! Hello Bella, I can't wait to meet you. Did you make it to Chicago yet?"

"Yes, I just got here. I can't wait to meet you as well. I would love to chat but I really do have something important to talk to Esme about."

"No problem. We will catch up Monday when you start work. I will put you through to Esme."

"Thank you, Alice"

"You're welcome, Bella. Here you go"

Ring…ring…ring

"Esme speaking"

"Hello Esme, this is Bella Swan."

"Oh hello sweetheart, what can I help you with? I hope everything is alright."

"Well, that's what I was calling about. I just pulled in and my apartment looked wonderful online and when I got here it was horrible. I am going to have to find another place to live. I don't know the area and wanted to know if you know a hotel that is close to the office?"

"Oh dear, I will not have that. You will stay in our guest house, and don't try to say no. No arguments, you're family now and we take care of our family."

"Thank you so much Esme, I don't know what else to say."

"Thank you is good enough. This actually works out perfect because the guest house was renovated recently and is fully furnished. You can unload all of your things and stay as long as you need. Our address is 1918 Eclipse Dr., do you need directions?"

"No, I Have a GPS but thank you. The guest house being furnished works out perfectly because I only have my personal belongings from my dorm room. I was going to purchase furniture after I got settled in."

"OK, perfect. I was just about to head out of the office now so, I will meet you there."

"Alright, I just need to get my money back from the office then I will be on my way. I will see you soon"

"Alright dear, drive safely."

"OK goodbye Esme"

"Bye – Bye honey"

I hung up my cell while leaning against the U-Haul and broke down in tears. It was a combination of the scary place I almost called home and the sincerity of Esme's offer. I have not had anyone to care for me in five years and she treated me like her own daughter. I pulled myself together and headed to the office.

I was able to get my first and last months rent back but not my security deposit. That was fine by me as long as I got the hell out of that place. I inputted the address and was on my way to Carlisle and Esme's home.

I did a double take at the home I pulled up to. It was huge and gorgeous with a circular driveway, it was white with stone work the beauty was indescribable. I went to the door and knocked. The most beautiful woman answered the door. She was a little taller then me at 5'4" with reddish golden brown hair and striking green eyes.

"Hello Bella" She said while pulling me in for a hug.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear, where are my manners. I am Esme and welcome to my home. This is now your home so feel free to enjoy any of the amenities."

"Thank you so much" I said with unshed tears in my eyes.

"No need for thanks. Let me show you to the guest house and I can help you get settled. Also, Carlisle and the boys should be here any minute to help."

"I can do it myself. They don't need to go out of their way for me."

"Like I said, you are family. I don't want to hear another word about it. Follow me out back to see your new home"

I followed Esme out the back door to the most magnificent backyard I have ever seen. There was a pool, Jacuzzi, tennis courts and sand volley ball courts. Then I saw the guest house. It was nearly as big as the home I shared with Charlie and Renee.

We walked in and we were in a large great room with a living, dinning and kitchen space. Then she took me down a hall and showed me the bathroom and two bedrooms, one bedroom for me and the other an office/guestroom. I was in awe of this place and the Cullen's kindness.

Once I was given the tour we headed back towards the living area and I noticed four men and two women standing there all with welcoming smiles.

Esme introduced everyone "Bella, this is Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Emmett's wife Rosalie, Jasper's wife Alice and Edward." As I gave a small wave Esme introduced me to her family. "Everyone this is Bella."

"Hi Bella" everyone said in unison and we all giggled.

I could not believe how gorgeous they all were. Carlisle was warm, fatherly and hot for a man in his fifties. He is around 6'2", has short straight blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes.

Emmett had Esme's hair color but a little darker and it was curly with Carlisle's blue eyes. He was a beast, at least 6'4" and very muscular.

Jasper has a calming demeanor and looked a lot like Carlisle but with short curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall around 6'1" and muscular but not bulky like Emmett.

Rosalie had long wavy blonde hair with violet eyes. She was the ultimate bombshell. She was 5'9" with a Victoria's Secret models body.

Alice had short black layered hair to her shoulders and steel grey eyes. Alice was maybe 5' tall and reminded me of a pixie, you could tell she has a ton of energy.

Then there was Edward, he looked a great deal like Esme with the reddish golden brown hair and green eyes. He was around 6'3" and was the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eye on. This was going to get interesting.

At this point Carlisle jumped in and said "come on gentlemen, lets go get all of Bella's things and bring them into her new home" as the men left they each sent a breathtaking smile my way.

In no time at all Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward had all my boxes unloaded into the guest house and Alice was following me to return the U-Haul. Once that was done I got in Alice's bright yellow Porsche to go home, just thinking the word made me feel as if a weight was being lifted from my shoulders. I thanked Alice and she seemed to know I needed some quiet without me saying anything.

I just gazed out the window and thought about how much has changed in the past 48 hours and in no time we were back in front of the Cullen mansion. It was now evening time and Alice said goodnight as she dropped me off. I had the weekend to get settled in and I would be starting my new job Monday.

I walked up to my door and noticed a note on it from Esme inviting me to dinner and letting me know I had presents on my kitchen table. I walked inside to see what Esme left for me. I saw a brand new laptop, new laptop bag, a set of keys and iPhone. There was another note attached.

_Bella,_

_This will be your work computer and phone. Everyone's numbers are programmed in and your email is already set-up to go straight to your phone. The Key ring has keys to the office, guest house, main house and one of our extra cars you are welcome to use anytime. Inside your laptop bag is a garage keycard, your spot is number 7 and also your security ID cards for the building our office is in. You will need to take it to the security desk on Monday morning to get your picture taken. Call anyone if you need anything before Monday. We are all here for you._

_With Love,_

_Esme_

_P.S. Please come to the main house for dinner we would love to have you!!!_

Their generosity astounds me.

**********

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know how I did. I want to hear it all, the good, the bad and the ugly!!!**

**********


	2. A Cullen Pool Party

**************

**A/N: Hello again Lovies, I hope you enjoy the next installment of Cullen & Son's LLP**

**XOXO-Amanda**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own a pair of black chucks **

**************

Bella POV

During my quiet dinner with Esme and Carlisle Friday night, they asked me to stay with them and not look for an apartment. I agreed even thought they refused rent. I let them know it would only be until I had enough savings to buy a house in the area since I was determined to make Chicago my new home.

I spent the rest of the weekend putting away all my things, grocery shopping and picking up random items I did not bring with me from Dartmouth. It is now Sunday night and I am completely settled in my new place and in bed. I can't wait to finally start work tomorrow.

Mr. Brightside by The Killers was blaring from my ihome.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

I sprang from my bed and turned off the alarm then made some breakfast, after my cereal and some O.J. I headed for the shower. Once my shower was finished I blew my hair dry, ran the flat iron through it and put on some subtle make-up. I only put on a little foundation, blush, eyeliner, and mascara then I topped it off with sheer pink gloss. I went to my room to get dressed and I put on my black and white polka dot skirt with a black fitted tank top and a white cardigan over it. I paired my out fit with my favorite pair of fire engine red peep toed stilettos and red beaded earrings, necklace and bracelet that match.

I grabbed my iPhone, iPod, keys, purse and laptop bag and walked out the door. I went to the Cullen's garage and I almost passed the hell out. They had several amazing cars and a few motorcycles. They had a Mercedes G550 SUV, BMW 750Li Sedan, Audi Q7 and a Maserati Grancabrio convertible. Their motor cycles included two Ducati Monster's and a BMW R 1200 R. These were only Carlisle and Esme's cars. It makes me wonder what the others drive. I only know about Alice's Porsche. When I finally looked at the keys in my hands I noticed I will get to drive the Audi Q7.

I got to the office and pulled into my spot and headed in to meet Carlisle. After my tour and tutorial on how to use the phone system Carlisle showed me my office. It was gorgeous. The office reminded me of Katherine Heigl's workplace in the movie 27 Dresses. The floor plan was very open, when you walk in you are directly in front of a contemporary reception desk with the Cullen & Son's logo affixed on the wall behind it. There are rows of offices to the right and left of the reception and waiting area. Directly to my right, was Jaspers office, then Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and an office that was converted to a small conference room for ten people in the corner. On my left across from Jasper's office was Edward's and right next door to mine, next is a small kitchen area. After that was Esme's office, and then in the corner was Carlisle's. Behind the reception area, between Carlisle and Esme's offices was the large conference room that seats twenty-four people.

Before I even had a chance to get settled it was lunch time and the Cullen's ordered in. We had Italian and I ordered eggplant parmesan, my favorite. I walked in to our kitchen holding my lunch and an iced tea. That is when I tripped over nothing and landed in Edward's lap. Not only did I fall over him but my lunch landed all over the front of his suit.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry Edward" I mumbled from his lap as I got up.

"Bella, what the hell! Why did you wear those death traps for shoes?"

"I am so sorry, it is not my shoes. I trip over air in my bare feet." I said as I tried to wipe off his shirt with a napkin.

"Just leave it alone" he shouted at me "I have a 2PM meeting downtown, now I have to go home and change first."

"EDWARD" shouted Carlisle. "It was an accident. Go clean yourself up and get home to change for our meeting. No harm done and apologized the Bella for overreacting."

"I am sorry Bella" he said with a clenched jaw.

"I really am sorry I will be more careful." After that he stormed out of the office and I went to my office to get settled.

Esme knocked on my door shortly after and let me know Edward would come around and that he is just a "moody son of a bitch" her words not mine. I just wanted this day to end.

oOoOoOoOo

Walking into the office on my second day, I hope it is better them my first. Edward never showed. The rest of the week went on without a hitch and Edward was nowhere to be found. I had lunch with Rose and Alice on Friday and used the opportunity to ask about Edward.

"Do either of you know where Edward has been?"

"He is working from home being moody and brooding, as usual" said Alice.

Then Rose popped in "I wonder what got up his ass?"

"Who knows this is Edward. I swear sometimes I think I will never understand my brother-in-law."

"You and me both Alice"

I let the topic of Edward go but I could not help thinking about him often. He has been invading my dreams all week. Last night of course the dreams turned a little x-rated and I woke up sweating and tangled in my sheets around 4AM and couldn't get back to sleep.

My goal for this weekend was to forget about the gorgeous Edward Cullen.

oOoOoOoOo

Of course my luck is shit. I woke up Saturday morning to splashing noises coming through my bedroom window. When I looked outside I saw the entire Cullen family playing out but the pool and Edward was on the diving board. If I thought he was hot clothed, he would be the death of me in board shorts. Just as I was about to drool he looked over and looked my right in the eye while he jumped. I ran to my bathroom for a shower because I knew I looked a fright. When I was getting out of the shower I herd a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Esme dear"

I cracked the door since I was still wrapped in a towel. "Hi Esme, what can I do for you."

"I was hoping you could join us. We are about to put some burgers and hot dogs on the grill."

"Well I don't know"

"Please, Alice and Rose wanted to come and bang on your door at 7:30 this morning and I was able to hold them off. Please say you'll join us."

"OK, give me a few minutes and I will be out. Thank you"

"Don't mention it. See you in a few minutes."

I shut the door and had a mild panic attack. I loved the whole family but Edward hated me. I had some little school girl crush on his hot ass and now I am going out there in a swim suit. After I finished my freak out I decided I would jump in with both feet as the saying goes.

After I changed in to my black and white polka dot bikini and white strapless terry cloth cover-up I packed a pool bag with y iPod, sunglasses, sun block for my pasty ass and towel. I headed out and almost slammed into Alice and her big baby belly.

"I was just coming to get you Bella"

"I'm coming now. I have been meaning to ask you Alice, how far along are you?"

"I am 30 weeks along now and my due date is August 7th."

"Wow, this might be weird but can I touch your tummy?"

"Omigod, not weird at all" she said as she grabbed my hand and placed over her belly as the baby kicked.

"That's amazing"

"I know, I was so freaked out the first time I felt her"

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, her name will be Chanel but I don't have a middle name yet. Let's go before they send the search party"

"OK"

We walked over to the pool I noticed all the men were all in the water playing a very intense game of basketball-you know the one that has a floating basket. I sat my stuff on one of the lounge chair next to Rosalie and her two kids.

"Hey Rose, hi EJ" I said as a touched her six month old son's hand. I have seen Emmett Jr. several times since Rose brings him to work with her almost daily.

"Hello, you must be Brianne, your mommy and daddy talk about you all the time. How old are you?" I said to the sweet little girl sitting next to Rose.

"I'm frwee" she told me holding up three fingers.

"Wow you're a big girl do you go to school?

"I go to Pwe School. What's youw name?"

"I'm Bella I work with your family" I said and shook her small hand.

"Hi Miss Belwa"

"It's nice to meet you Brianne"

"Thank you"

"OK sweetie go see grandma she has your lunch ready for you" Rose told her as she ran off toward the outdoor dining table.

"Sorry Bella, I am going to put EJ down for a nap. I'll be back in a minute."

"It's OK. I will go help Alice with lunch."

On my over to the outdoor kitchen and eating area Esme started yell to Carlisle to get on the grill to cook or she was going to do it herself. I have never seen a man move so fast to get out of a pool. He grabbed his towel and headed to the grill.

"Hello Bell, I'm so happy you could join us. It is really nice to get to know you better outside of work."

"Thank you for having Carlisle"

"No problem, you're family remember" he said as he flashed me a million dollar smile.

"Would you like a hamburger, cheeseburger or hot dog?"

"Umm…I'm a vegetarian. Could you grill a hamburger bun with cheese on it for me?"

"Of course, I make those for Brianne all the time."

"Bella, will you take a walk with me" was said from behind me. As I turned around I realized it was Edward. He had a towel tied around his waist and drops of water were trickling down his chest. I could not even speak.

"Bella?" He said snapping me out of my daze.

"Sure Edward"

**************

**A/N: What does Edward want with Bella? You will get the next chapter within the week**

**************


	3. Date Night

**************

**A/N: Enjoy the next installment of Cullen & Sin's LLP XOXO – Amanda**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own Brianne, EJ and soon-to-be Chanel, LOL **

**************

**Bella POV**

I follow Edward as we walked towards the other side of the property where the tennis courts are. He suddenly turned around to face me and he looked almost shy and very serious.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize for acting like an asshole Monday and ignoring you all week. That was not very nice of me. I want you to be happy here and I wanted you to know despite how I have been acting I am very happy you're here. Carlisle has nothing but great thing to say about the work you have done so far."

"Thank you, Edward. No problem you're forgiven if you forgive me for dumping my lunch all over you" I said with a smile.

"You have already been forgiven." He smiled back.

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Sure anything"

"Did you stay out of the office last week because of me?"

"Yes" he said without elaborating.

"Care to tell me why?" He started pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked up and stared right into my eyes.

"I was avoiding you. You intrigue me in a way I can't explain. That's why I was so ungentlemanly to you. I wanted you to stay away from me, but I can't stay away from you anymore. I was miserable knowing I was hurting your feelings."

"I don't understand"

"I am not sure I do either, I just want to know you better. I can't stop thinking about you. Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Ummm…isn't it frowned upon to date partners?" Shit was this a date? Did he mean a date? "I mean…umm…would this be a date?"

"I would like it to be, if you'll allow it."

"Ok but please ask Carlisle if he approves before we go out. I love my job and don't want to risk it."

"I have already talked to him and he and Esme are thrilled, they both love you."

I didn't know what to say. I can't believe he asked his parents to date me. This is so twilight zone and his little mood swings are giving whiplash.

"What would you like to do tonight?" I asked him timidly--suddenly I was nervous and could feel the blush burning my cheeks.

"I would like to hang out here with everyone and then take you to my house around six and I would like to have dinner with you."

"Ok that sounds good."

"Thank you Bella, I hope we can put the last week behind us and move forward."

"I would like that. Let's go join the others for lunch before they start to worry." He smiled and nodded to me and turned to walk away. I followed him back to the patio where the entire family was looking at us walk back.

"Have a nice chat Eddie-boy?" Emmett bellowed.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmett or I will drown you and I don't think Rose wants to be a single mother,"

"Bella, can you please get him to lighten up? Jeez it's like someone pissed in his cheerios this morning" Emmett asked me.

I told Emmett I would do my best and Rose smacked him on the back of the head and told him to watch his mouth. We all laughed and had a pleasant lunch. After we ate we all cleaned up and then Emmett, Rose, Brianne, EJ, Alice and Jasper all decided to leave.

"Would you like to join me in the Jacuzzi, Bella?"

"Sure. Carlisle, Esme you want to join us?"

"No you kids carry on were going in, we have a date tonight" smiled Esme.

"Have fun kids" said Carlisle as he shut the sliding glass door behind him and Esme.

"Come on Bella, we will start our date now if that is Ok with you."

"Sounds good to me" I said with a smile.

I was so nervous, I felt like I was going to throw up all over him. I followed him to the hot tub and got in behind him after taking my white, strapless, terry cloth cover up off. When I looked over at him he was staring at me in my black and white polka dot bikini with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you Ok Edward?"

"God your beautiful"

I blush the deepest crimson and said "you're not so bad yourself." He shook his head like he was trying to clear his mind.

"I would like to get to know you better. Will you play twenty questions with me?"

"Ok but I am warning you I am pretty boring"

"Let me decide that for myself. I already think you're fascinating."

"Ok I'll start. Where did you go to college?"

"I went to Yale for undergraduate and law school. Why did you move to Chicago?"

"Well, I lost my parents five years ago in a house fire and I have no other family. With their life insurance and the insurance money from the house I was able to finish putting myself through Dartmouth and live in the dorms. I applied to three law firms and was interviewed for all three and after thinking about my choices I chose Cullen & Son's without hesitation." I don't know what it was about this man but my verbal filter was completely turned off. I never told anyone about my parents, ever.

"Wow, not what I expected. I am so sorry Bella. I am so glad you came here because now you have a family again."

I looked over to him with a smile and unshed tears in my eyes as one tear fell down my cheek.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you sad." Edward said while putting his hand on my cheek and wiping away my tear with his thumb.

"It's Ok Edward. I am just not used to people being so kind. I feel like I just blend in wherever I go and go unnoticed. Most of the time that is fine by me but right now being noticed by your family feels really good too."

"They are your family too Bella" He said while still rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "How about we continue this later and go to my place for dinner?"

"That sounds great Edward. Can you give me twenty minutes to go take a quick shower and change? You can wait in the living room in the guest house if you like"

"Thank you but I need to change as well. I keep a few things in my old room in the main house. I will pick you up at your front door like a gentleman should for a date."

"Ok see you in twenty minutes" I said as I got out of the Jacuzzi. I glanced behind me and noticed Edward staring at my ass like it was the second coming of Christ.

"See something you like Cullen?" I can't believe I said that. I don't know where this confidence is coming from but I think I like it. He brings out a whole new side to Bella Swan.

"Absolutely, see you in twenty" He said as he darted towards the main house.

I gathered my things and headed to the guest house. I showered without washing my hair since I did that this morning. I put it up in a high ponytail, put on a touch of make-up, put lotion all over my body and tried to pick out some thing to wear.

I decided on a white cotton, v-neck, short sleeved dress with small blue flowers on it and a sling back, peep toed white wedge heel. I was going to grab a tank to go under it and changed my mind. Instead I grab my midnight blue push up bra and matching thong and got dressed. Confidant Bella got dressed and I hope she stayed with me to get through tonight. As I was putting on my shoes I herd a knock on the door.

I opened the door and just stared at him with my mouth hanging open and he was ogling me right back. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a white linen shirt and brown reef flip flops.

"You look gorgeous" he said breaking the silence.

"Well, you're amazing"

"You ready to go?" He asked with a smile as he offered me his arm.

"Yes, let me just lock up."

Before I knew it we were at Edward's car and he was opening the passenger door for me. It was gorgeous. He told me on the drive to his house it was an Aston Martin Vanquish. All I know is it sounded and drove like it was expensive. It only took about five minutes to get to Edward's from Carlisle and Esme's.

His house was beautiful and I would love to have a home like that someday. When I walked in I was not prepared for what I saw. He had an open floor plan so from the door I could see throughout the whole down stairs. The living room had a fire going in the fireplace and on the coffee table was an ice bucket with champagne chilling, two champagne flutes and platter chocolate covered strawberries. The whole house was lit by candlelight and there was the most beautiful classical music playing over the sound system. Then I noticed the dining room, the table was set up for two and had red wine ready to be served. I could smell dinner cooking and it smelled delicious.

"Did you do all of this for me?"

"Yes, I had it done for you. I can't take the credit for actually doing it myself because Lucy my maid did everything. I did however ask her to do everything you see here tonight when you accepted my invitation today."

"Oh Edward thank you, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're welcome Bella, if this is the response I get I will be sure to do more things like this for you in the future."

"So you plan on staying around for awhile?" Well I guess confidant Bella was here for the evening. I really need to get that filter fixed before I make a jackass out of myself.

"I will be here as long as you want me" he said as he gazed into my eye looking straight into my soul.

"I think I like the sound of that."

After a few minutes he brushed his lips on mine softly and asked if I was ready for dinner. I told him I was and he explained what we would be eating tonight.

"Lucy made us a green salad to start, some homemade mushroom ravioli and garlic bread. What kind of salad dressing do you like?"

"I like almost any, what kind are you going to have?"

"I prefer the lighter dressings. I think I will have the balsamic vinaigrette. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes it is actually my favorite next to ranch when I feel like eating something heavier. How about you bring the food out and I'll go pour our wine."

"Sounds fantastic" he said as he smiled at me.

As I finished pouring our two glasses and also poured the balsamic vinegar and olive oil into the dish for our bread Edward came out with two small dinner salads. We both sat down to enjoy our meal. Edward decided to get to know each other better.

"Ok Bella, Let get all the getting to know you questions out of the way first. What is your favorite color, movie, band or music in general and hobby?"

"Ok wow, my favorite color is green. My favorite movie changes daily but right now it's Remember Me. I love all music but my favorite is classical and rock and lastly my favorite hobby is reading. Now you need to answer all the same questions for me." By the time I answered all that we each finished a glass of wine and our salads.

"Ok How about I go get our main course and you pour us some more wine then I will answer all your questions."

"Perfect" he cleared the dishes and I poured and in no time he was back with our ravioli.

"Ok where were we? Oh yes, my favorite color is brown. My favorite movie also changes a lot but I think I will say it is The Godfather. My favorite music is classical but I enjoy all music. My favorite hobby would be spending time with those I love, and if we can do things outdoors while spending time together then that is even better."

"Wow we have a lot in common. Let's clear the dishes and open that champagne and finish this conversation in the living room."

"Actually we can leave these here and just head over to the fireplace if you like."

"Ok" I said while smiling at him. I was getting tipsy and horney--this is a bad combo on a first date.

Once we sat down and each had our glass of champagne and a few strawberries I started the questioning. "Ok Edward, I am just going to go for the kill. Feel free not to answer if I get too personal. How many serious relationships have you been in? Why did those relationships end and how many women have you slept with? I figure we should just get it all out in the open. I will answer all of them too."

"Ok you weren't kidding. Here we go, lets just do it, I like that approach. I have been in three serious relationships. In college there was Jessica and Lauren. Jessica wanted to get married, have two kids and the white picket fence and I didn't so that ended. I caught Lauren cheating on me with my roommate. Then in law school there was Tanya, we were together for two years and she left me for someone else. I think she was cheating on me too but would never confess. I have only slept with those three women and after Tanya I was tested just in case even though we always used protection. There is all my dirty laundry, your turn."

After pouring the last of the champagne into our glasses I started. "Alright, no time like the present. I have been in two serious relationships. During my senior year in high school I started dating my best friend Jacob. Our families were close and we had known each other since diapers so we figured the next step was to date each other. We broke up because I left for school and long distance thing did not work. The first year I was in college it was ok but when I cam home for a surprise I caught him in bed with a mutual friend of ours and that was the end of him. That's also why after my parents died I had no one, they were my only friends. My ex and my best friend were screwing each other and I just wanted both of them out of my life. Then in law school I started dating James, he was wonderful and treated me good. One day after being together about a year I went over to his apartment and he was drunk. He wanted to have sex and I said no and he hit me and busted my lip open. Needless to say I got him arrested and a restraining order and he has left me alone since. The only thing I got was one email right after it happened and he apologized and said he was going to counseling. They are the only two men I have been with. Wow this is some heavy conversation to have after a bottle of wine and a bottle of champagne."

"I agree, now I think we know more about each other then people that have been dating for a month."

"I think your right. We have both had some bad luck in love." I said as I finished my champagne. "Edward, can I stay here with you tonight? I don't think either of should be driving and I don't want our date to end."

"I would love for you to stay with me. I was going to ask you the same thing. Would you like something to wear to bed?"

"A t- shirt would be great." He went to go get me a change of clothes and I went to put all the dishes in the kitchen.

"Bella…Bella where are you?"

"In the kitchen"

"There you are, here is a shirt to wear and I don't really have a guest room with a bed in it so I will show you to my room and I will sleep on the couch."

"You will do no such thing. We are both adults and we are more then capable to share a bed."

"Bella, I am not sure that is such a good idea. It has been pure torture to keep my hands off of you tonight and I am not sure if I can behave myself."

"Well lucky for you I am not sure I want you to behave yourself." I said while I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He immediately reacted and wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and the other went up into my hair to hold my mouth to him. He lifted me up and sat me on the kitchen counter. I started trailing my finger through his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued to nip and suck at each others mouths until we both needed air and he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Edward please tell me you want this."

"More then anything, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, please take me upstairs."

**************

**A/N: Sorry to cut you off before the lemonade but you will get it soon I promise ;) What did you think of this chapter? Let me know and review, you know you want to!!!**

**************


	4. Author's Note

Hello Lovies,

I just wanted to drop you an A/N Letting you know I have not forgotten about you! I am now in a position to write again – YAY! I am first going to finish up _Fandango Ate Your Baby_ first and then concentrate on _Cullen & Son's LLP_ after that I have some ideas for some new fics. Life has been getting in the way – just to make a long story short – I had writer's block, bronchitis, a bridal show and bachelorette party to plan, my cousins H.S. graduation and one of my BFF's got married. That is only the cliff's notes version too. Just remember I will always finish my stories no matter how long it takes.

XOXO

Amanda

A.K.A. Wants2BeACullen

If you want to follow me on facebook the link is on my profile or you can find me under the name: Wantstobea Cullen


	5. Brunch with the Cullen's

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me through my unexpected hiatus! Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed…you each bring a smile to my face when I get the email notification XOXO – Amanda**

**P.S. One reviewer voiced their opinion on it being too fast for E & B to jump in the sack. Just incase others had the same concern I wanted to address it here. As you read on in this chapter you will find that their inhibitions were lowered due to all the booze they consumed. So hold on for a bumpy ride :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own ticket stubs from seeing Twilight, New Moon and the midnight showing of Eclipse in a row last Tuesday and maybe one from Thursday too…Eclipse was AWESOME! **

Last time in Cullen & Son's LLP Land…

"_Edward please tell me you want this."_

"_More then anything, are you sure you want this?"_

"_Yes, please take me upstairs."_

**Bella POV**

I tightened my legs around Edward's waist as he picked me up off the counter and started towards the stairs while still kissing me senseless. Once we got to what I assume was his bedroom he stopped at the foot of the bed and lowered me to my feet. He began to slow our frantic kisses to make them more sensual and passionate. As he kissed me into oblivion he started running his hands up and down my sides and back. He pulled away from me and gripped the bottom of my dress and asked "may I?" and of course I answered "please."

After my dress hit the floor he stood in front of me looking me up and down with his mouth practically on the ground I even think I saw a little bit of drool. After all the booze I consumed confidant Bella was out to play.

"See something you like Cullen?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely, you're exquisite."

"Well, I think you have entirely too many clothes on" I said as I started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it from his shoulders.

"Bella I am going to ask you one more time, are you sure? We are about to reach the point of no return but, I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"Edward, less talking more fucking" I said as I took off my own bra and lay in the middle of his bed.

"You got it sexy" he replied while taking off his own jeans.

"Commando" I said with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think you had it in you, and is your dick pierced or did I have way more to drink then I originally thought? I think I am hallucinating."

"Bella we may have gotten to know each other pretty well today but you don't know everything about me yet. I was told when I got it that it was for her pleasure but you know my history so I obviously have not tried it out."

Before I could even digest all of his words he yanked my panties off, threw them somewhere over his shoulder and crawled up my body on all-fours until he settled between my legs and started assaulting my neck with his talented tongue. He slowly started to move down my chest until he enveloped one of my peaks in his hot mouth while palming the other.

"Oh my God, that feels so good" The things this man could do with his tongue should be illegal. I could only imagine what is will be like when he runs it over various other naughty parts of my body. At this thought I was so wet I think there may have been a puddle on his sheets under where I was laying. I hope he doesn't think I'm sleeping in 'the wet spot' it is his own fault after all. I was brought out of my inner thoughts when he started to move lower down my body and he kissed, nipped and sucked on the skin of my stomach.

I reached down and grabbed him by the hair on the nape of his neck and forced him to look at me and I said "Enough, Edward fuck me already."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed back up my body until he could look me in the eyes as he rubbed the pierced head of his cock up and down my slit. As he passed over my clit I let an embarrassing loud moan. This must have been all the encouragement Edward needed as he slowly pushed into me while keeping his gorgeous green eyes locked with mine.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so good"

I was so wrapped up in what he was doing to me I couldn't even speak. This was by far the most intimate moment of my life. As I wrapped my legs around Edward's hips he reached down with one hand under my ass to change the angle.

When he did I came instantly and harder then I ever had before as the barbell of his apradravya piercing hit some unknown place that had me screaming out Edward's name in pleasure.

"Fuck…ugh…Edwaaaaaaaard…shit!"

"Damn Bella you don't know what the sounds you make do to me."

After the mind blowing orgasm I tightened my legs around Edward and pushed one of his shoulders back effectively flipping us over as I slammed down on him.

"Yes Bella…shit, just like that."

As I moved my hips at a hard fast pace I leaned back putting my hands on Edward's thighs for support. The only thing you could hear was Edward and I both moaning in ecstasy and breathing heavy as I once again found that special place and came fast and hard as Edward sat up and wrapped his arms around me grabbing an ass cheek in each hand, helping me bounce on his dick.

"Goddamn Edward…fuck me, that feels so fucking good."

"I know...shit…just like that…ugh…Bella!"

He pulled me into him with a few more hard thrusts and Edward came as he moaned my name and bit my neck hard. I could not believe my body's reaction to him because this made me cum with him.

"Fuuuuuuck….Edward…ugh…yes!"

I have never cum even once with intercourse unless there was some manual stimulation. It is official I am dickmatized by Edward Cullen's pierced cock.

"Fuck Bella, that was amazing and intense." He said while laying back on the bed pulling me down with him so I was lying on top of him while we were still connected and catching out breath.

"Intense and amazing does not even begin to cover it. There are no words."

"Let's get some rest and we can talk more over breakfast in the morning." Edward said already sounding half asleep as he pulled out of me and adjusted me on top of him.

"OK goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight Bella"

"Oh and Edward"

"Yeah"

"The piercing was worth every penny, every ounce of pain and the piercer is right, it definitely is for her pleasure."

"I take it you enjoyed it" he said now sounding wide awake.

"Well, considering I have never had an orgasm during sex with out a little help I think you have ruined me for all mankind since you were able to give me three."

"It's not the piercing, I am just that good."

"Don't get cocky on me now, Cullen."

"You weren't complaining"

"Shut up! Goodnight Edward" I said as he rolled us over so we were spooning with his strong arms wrapped around me. I have never felt as safe as I did at that moment.

He placed several sweet kisses on my neck before snuggling in behind me and muttering "goodnight Bella" sleepily.

oOoOoOoOo

I woke up to a headache and flashes of memories of the glorious night before. Edward and I shared a lot with each other and I don't mean just in the sack. I just hope I didn't ruin my new life before it even has a chance to really begin. The Cullen's are beyond amazing and already have made me feel like family. It has been a very long time since I have felt like I belong somewhere. If this ends badly I could lose my job, the place I call home, the only family I've had in five years and a man I have more feelings for then I know what to do with. I feel like we could be good together but we still have a lot to learn about each other. What if in the end we aren't good together and everything I have worked my whole life for goes down the drain. I have no family or friends and I have no where else to go.

As my mind was racing I felt the arms around me shift and tighten. I immediately tensed and the thought crossed my mind, what if he regrets last night. What if he doesn't feel the same about me? I feel a strong connection to Edward. I can't explain it…it just is.

Suddenly his lips are on my neck.

"Good Morning, beautiful"

"Good morning?" I say making it sound like a question.

"Are you ok?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly"

"I'm scared"

"What are you scared of Bella?

"I am afraid if you and I end badly I am going to lose everything."

"I don't understand what you mean you're going to have to explain a little more."

"If we don't work out I will lose my job, my home, the only family I have and you. I don't think I could survive that again. I literally don't have anyone or a place I've called home since the fire. I didn't really make friends in college or put down any roots. I was quiet and kept to myself unless I had to speak or be around others. I guess you could say I didn't have relationships with people so they couldn't leave me, either way I was completely alone until the day I moved here."

"Bella, first off you are apart of this family and that is for life, we stick together no matter what. Second, I don't think you realize what I feel for you. I feel a bond with you I can't explain. I hope you know I am in this for the long haul. I will be here with you, by your side, as long as you'll have me. Please roll over and look at me." Then I turned over to look into his eyes and I could see through them into his soul at the sincerity and truthfulness of what he was telling me. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips and in that moment I felt the familiar zap of electricity spark between us. I've felt the electrical current flowing between us every time we touch but in this moment it was stronger then I've ever felt it before.

"Edward, I feel the connection with you too. I want to make this work, I feel so blessed to have you and your family in my life."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you so much and just so you know I am in it for the long haul too."

"Good, that makes me immensely happy. I am relieved you feel like you can talk to me. I love the fact that we can have open and honest lines of communication. If we can continue on this path nothing can get in our way. Now, unless you have something else on your mind I would love to make you some breakfast."

"Breakfast sounds amazing."

Just then Edward's phone rang. He answered it and after a few yes and no's he said goodbye and hung it up.

"We have been invited to brunch with the family at mom and dad's in an hour. I hope you don't mind, you know how persuasive Esme can be."

"Yes I do, hence the ridiculously expensive Mercedes I have been driving around, and I don't mind going to brunch. Like I said I love your family."

"Well they are your family too silly. Let's go shower and get out of here so we have time to stop at the guest house for you to change your clothes."

After a shower and a steamy hot quickie later we finally made it to the Cullen estate. We went straight to the guest house for me to get changed since I was wearing a pair of Edward's basketball shorts and his t-shirt. After going through my closet I decided on a purple v-neck sun dress and silver sandals since Edward was dress casual in Black and Whit plaid shorts, black flip flops and Killers t-shirt.

Brunch was fun and easy going even though the whole family was there. After everyone was finished they decided they wanted to hit the pool and I offered to help Esme clean up. We began to take all the dishes into the kitchen.

'You didn't have to do this sweetheart."

"I wanted to Esme, it's the least I can do with everything you have all done for me."

"It's nothing, I feel like you are what has missing from our family and I would have done all of those things for any of my children-and just so you know, you count as one of my children." She said while pulling me into a hug. "Can I tell you something Bella?"

"Of course"

"I just wanted to make sure you understand how happy you make Edward."

"How do you know it's me that is making him happy we have had only been on one date."

"Bella, have a seat" she said as she lead me towards the stools on the other side of the island in the kitchen and both took a seat facing each other.

"I want to start off by telling you that Carlisle and I met each other, dated, got married and had Jasper within a year and a half. I am telling you this because I know my son. I have never seen him smile as much as he did today, and almost all of those smiles were directed towards you. He has always been content with his life but there is light in his eyes that I have never seen and I see it in yours too. He also looks at you the way Carlisle looks at me and Japer and Emmett look at their wives. When I met you I knew you were perfect for him but I kept my mouth shut so you two could find your own way. I am so glad he has you. You, Rosalie and Alice are the daughters I never had and Carlisle feels the same way. I am so happy that your apart of this family. I have a feeling it will be official in no time."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I do know that it makes me happy as well to be apart of this family and a care a great deal for Edward. I know our relationship is just beginning but we already have a connection to each other I can't explain. I feel like I have known him years not for just over a week."

"It was like that for Carlisle and I as well. You're in love with each other already I can tell. It will just take some time for the two of you to figure it out." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I was shocked, how could she think I was in love with Edward. We have only been on one date, is that even possible?

"Calm down Bella" she said as she giggled at my reaction.

"I'm sorry. I am in a little bit of shock."

"It's ok, let's finish the last of these dishes and join the rest of our family."

I beamed at her for calling them 'our family' and pulled her in to a tight hug. We finished the dishes and joined everyone else outside and ended up having the best Sunday afternoon ever.

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Review…review…review, pretty please :) You know you want to!**

**P.S. Check out my Facebook to see pictures! Link on my profile or find me under Wantstobea Cullen**


	6. Team Edward

**A/N: Thank you as always to those of you who put on alert and review! XOXO – Amanda**

**P.S. Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight but I own a pair of knock off Ray Ban's LOL**

Bella POV

One Month later…

Edward and I have been so happy the last month. I almost want to pinch myself to make sure he's not just a dream. This is funny actually because I am currently in the waiting room of the doctor's office day dreaming of him.

I hate going to the doctor, but Edward insisted I come here today because I have had the stomach flu for two weeks and I can barely keep anything down. I swear that man worries too much.

"Isabella Swan" hearing my name brought me out of my Edward daydream as I walked toward the nurse.

"Hello, you can call me Bella."

"Alright Bella, can you follow me?" She asked while leading me into one of the exam rooms. She took my blood pressure, temperature and weight, everything was normal except my weight. I only weighed 104lbs that means with all the throwing up I have lost eleven pounds. Now I'm really glad Edward talked me into coming today so I can get checked out. The nurse left and told me to wait on the table and the doctor would be with me in a few minutes. I sat there in my navy blue track suit and my Team Edward t-shirt feeling like crap.

Dr. Chaney entered the room after knocking and introducing himself. "Alright Bella, it says in your chart you have had the stomach flu for two weeks is that right?"

"Yes, I am having trouble keeping anything down."

"Well Bella, I don't think it is the stomach flu or food poisoning because both of those tend to go away with three days or so. What was the first day of you last period?"

"It's been years since I've had one. I am on the depo shot."

"When was your last shot?"

"Um…" shit, shit, shit, I was supposed to get it when I got to Chicago and with the move and everything else I forgot about it. "I was due to have it the beginning of June but I forgot."

"Well then let's do a pregnancy test to rule that out then we can go from there. Here is a cup and the bathroom is through that door and I will be back in a few minutes to collect your urine sample."

I did as was asked and Dr. Chaney cam back to get the cup and left saying he would be back. This just gave me time to sit here in an exam room freaking out. I know it is a possibility I'm pregnant because Edward and I have never used any protection. Am I ready to be a mom? What will Edward think? Will he be happy? Will I be happy? Just as my freak out almost turned into a full panic attack Dr. Chaney came back.

"Well Bella, I think congratulations are in order, you're pregnant. I am prescribing you some prenatal vitamins and something for the nausea. We need to get you to be able to at least keep some food and water down. Also here is some information on what to expect in the next few months and the business card to my fiancé Dr. Weber, she's the best OB/GYN at this hospital. You don't have to use her but I thought I would refer you. Do you have any questions?"

"Um…er...uh I'm sorry I am in a little bit of shock. Um…I have lost 11 pounds in two weeks can that harm the baby? Also I have a glass of wine or two can that have an effect on the baby?"

"Bella calm down, I can tell you're panicking. Take a deep breath and I can answer your questions. Ok, I don't like the weight loss because you are so small already but you are not in the danger zone. Just keep your eye on it at home and hopefully the anti-nausea medicine can help you get some food in your system. As for the wine you've had, it is fine. A lot of women drink alcohol early in pregnancy when they don't know they are pregnant yet. Just abstain from alcohol here on out and everything will be fine, any other questions?"

"No, not that I can think of"

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you and don't forget to schedule an appointment with an OB/GYN as soon as you can."

"No problem, thank you Dr. Chaney"

I was in a complete daze as I left the hospital, filled my prescriptions and drove home. When I got there Edward was waiting for me. He has been staying in the guest house with me since I got sick.

"How are you? What did the doctor say?"

I think I was completely overwhelmed because at that moment I burst into tears. Edward came rushing toward me and wrapped his arms around me in the best hug I've ever had. He knew exactly what I needed to calm down. I had to tell him. He has a right to know. I couldn't look at him while I told him so I buried my head in his chest.

"Bella please, you're scaring me. What wrong?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I understand if you don't…" I didn't get a chance to finish because Edward grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm shocked, but happy and excited. Aren't you on the shot?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Let's sit down and I will tell you everything" I said as I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and pulled him to the couch by his hand. He sat down and pulled me into his lap and then I told him everything from the missed shot, the weight loss and everything Dr. Chaney told me.

"Ok now how do you feel?"

"Wow that was a lot of information. Well like I said I'm shocked, I didn't expect it. I am excited about becoming a daddy, before I met you I didn't think I would ever get married or have kids and now I can't believe it. You make me so incredibly happy and I am so happy you're going to be the mother of my children. I want to be there every step of the way."

"Well I have to make an appointment with an OB/GYN. Will you come with me?"

"Bella, you don't even have to ask. Just tell me when and where. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Are you happy about this Bella?"

"Now that the shock has worn off and you didn't freak out or break up with me I think I am excited too." I said while smiling.

"Bella, how could you think I would leave you and our baby? Don't you know what you mean to me Bella? You and our baby are my life."

"I'm sorry I doubted you Edward. It was part of my own freak out to think that you wouldn't want the baby and I thought you would hate me for doing this to you."

"Bella, you realize I was there too right? We did have sex together you know."

"I know, but I thought you would think I was trapping you or I did it on purpose."

"Bella, I know you. You would never do something like that behind my back. The thought never crossed my mind. Can I ask you something?"

I don't know why but when Edward wants to ask me about something important he always says 'can I ask you something' and I always reply 'of course.' Then we get into some serious discussion and come out on the other end of it with some sort of solution. I think it's funny and odd, but it's us and we have better communication then a lot of couples I have seen through out the years.

"Of course"

"Move in with me?"

"Edward you don't have to ask me that just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not, you know I never do anything unless want to. I want us to go to sleep in each others arms every night and wake up in them every morning."

"Well how can I say no to that? Of course I will, it actually makes sense not only because of the baby but I don't think we have spent a night apart since our first date." I can't believe the turn of events since I walked through my front door. I thought I was going to get dumped and end up a single mom and now I am moving in with my boyfriend and couldn't be happier.

"I think you're right. You just made me the happiest man on the planet. Can I ask you something else?

"Of course"

"Marry me?"

"WHAT!"

"Bella, you make me happy and I love you with all my heart. I want you to be my wife. Please, marry me?"

"Yes" I said as he kissed me softly on my lips. Then he took me off his lap and sat me on the couch and left the room without saying anything. Just as I started to panic he came back into the living room and kneeled in front of me and pulled something from behind his back.

"Bella, I picked this up the day you went home sick from the office and I've been carrying it around with me since. I didn't want to propose while you were sick and now that I know why, it just makes me know I have made the right choice." He opened the box to the most beautiful ring I have ever seen it was a huge round diamond in the center with tiny round diamonds surrounding the band. He took the ring out of the box and picked up my left hand from my lap and placed the ring on my finger.

"Do you like it Mrs. Cullen?"

I didn't even answer him. I just launched my self off the couch and attacked his lips with mine. We both fell back with the force of my attack and I landed on top of him.

After a few minutes of intense kisses I jumped up off Edward and ran at full speed to the bathroom and started throwing up and dry heaving. Edward was of course right behind me.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah…I think so" I said as I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"How about I get you some of that anti-nausea medicine and make us some dinner while you lay down on the couch? What do you want to eat?"

"That sounds really good, I am exhausted. I would love to have the Mac & Cheese I have in the freezer from Trader Joe's. There is enough to share and we can have a small salad too, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I think I can manage the microwave and putting together a salad. You go lay on the couch and rest, love."

I walked into the living room, took off my hoodie and laid down to rest. I can't believe all the things that have happened in my life since I graduated from law school. I am still trying to wrap my mind around everything. While I was thinking about how much my life has changed for the better I must have lost track of how long it had been as Edward came into the room to bring me my dinner.

"Here you go Baby. What kind of dressing would you like, ranch or balsamic vinaigrette?" He asked while sitting the TV tray in front of me. As I sat up I told him I wanted ranch and he just stared at me.

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I love the shirt you're wearing or hate it." I was wearing my new Team Edward shirt that has a picture of Edward Scissorhands on it. I thought it was funny so I got it as a joke to wear for Edward. The three Cullen brothers have a t-shirt addiction. They all either wear band t-shirts or funny shirts they get off the internet.

"Well I got it because of you. You should love it!"

"I love you're wearing a shirt with my name on it but I could do without the picture of Johnny Depp."

"Edward, are you jealous of a picture of Johnny Depp wearing white face make-up, leather and scissors on his hands? Please, you're so much hotter then him. I got it as a joke."

"Ok, sorry I have no idea why I reacted like that. I do love it, now that you put it like that. Emmett will get a kick out of it when he sees it."

"I'm sure he will"

After that we enjoyed our delicious dinner together and I actually kept it down. We decided to watch a couple episodes of Lost on DVD while we ate or dinner. After we finished Edward cleaned up and refused to let me help. When he was done he joined me on the couch to watch some more TV, and I have never been more content then watching TV with Edward while I lay my head in his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair. I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to Edward carrying me up the stairs and telling me to go back to sleep.

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I know things are moving fast with these two, but you can't mess with fate. Pretty, pretty please review, you know you want to!**

**P.S. Follow me on Facebook and see pictures! Link on my profile or find me under Wantstobea Cullen**


End file.
